a day to train
by Dancenightrose
Summary: This is a sasuhina lemon. It my first one, so do not hate. it is a onrshot enjoy.I will say this, if you don't like bad spelling, grammer and punctuation don't read. I thought it would be like anyother day of train, never thought it would end like this.


**My first lemon sasuhina enjoy **

**I do not own**

* * *

**(Hinata pov)**

I was out training, my team mate had just left. I was sweating. When I heard a twig snap. I turn around to see who it was thinking my team mate may had forgot something. I never thought, I would see sasuke Uchiha standing there and staring at me. with something I have never seen in his eyes before.

"A-ano uuchiha-san wwhat are yyou doingg here".

"I came here to train". I thought stupid of course he here to train you are at a training grounds after all. He walk next to me leaning in close, looking me up and down, I felt heat rise to my face, biting my lower lip "want to spare with me, If I win I get something I want from you, but if you win you get what you want from me. Whoever win cannot back down or say no to the winner ok".

"Bbut uuchiha-san yyou wwould wwin".

"What is a Hyuga scared, I never knew your clan to be so scared so easily".

I turn red in anger. "Fine deal" I held out me hand to have him shake it. I was very proud of myself, to say those word without a stutter. It did not last long.

He smirked at me. "By the way Hinata call me sasuke, because once I win we will be more then close".

I tilted my head to the side not getting it. "wwho said yyou are ggoing to winn sasuke".

As I got in my fighting stances and in a record time I had lost. He smirked and pulled me deeper into the woods he turn around.

**(Sasuke pov)**

"You have to do what I say do I make myself clear and you cannot do a thing to stop me" .she looked like a scared bunny. I graved her and pulled her closer, as I brought my mouth downed to hers she tasted like strawberry's .when I pulled back, She looked like a deer in the head light's. I ran my hand down her back, but got upset because I could not feel or see the body she hid. I slip my hand to the front and brought it down slowly down her body, tell her jacket fell to the ground. "My my Hinata who would have guest, what you hide under there". She blushed and I licked my lips enjoying the view. Tell I kissed her deeply, this time she kissed back. I let my hand fill her whole body. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip. She opened up her mouth as I explored every inch of her mouth. I only stop for air, I put my lips to her neck sucking and biting all over, leaving hickes. My hand traveled down her back to her ass, I gave it a little squeeze making her jump some. I went and took off her shirt seeing her bound breast. I blink thinking can they get any bigger. As I undid it I saw big perky boobs, I went and groped the right one kissing her again. I heard a little moan. I smirked into the kiss she been holding them back, I wanted to hear more of her innocent moans. I picked her up and laid her on the ground, as I yanked her pants and under wear down all at once. She let a gasp out as the cold air hit her.

"Sasuke this is not fair".

"O it not, how so Hinata".

"Um well I am the only one undressed".

I quickly got rid of all my clothes. I saw her blush, as she looked me up and down. Her small hand came and ran over my body. Without a word I spread her legs wide to get a good look at her.

"Sasuke don't do that". I look up to see her blushing all the way down to her breast.

"O but Hinata I like the view" as I went and kissed her putting one finger in. she let a moan out. I then move my mouth down to suck on her breast. Moving my finger in and out slowly, then fast as I stuck another finger in her feeling all around her. I rubbed my thumb against her clit, she bucked her hip with my fingers. She got louder and louder. She was about to cum, when I stopped. she let a whimper out.

"Sasuke why did you stop "she looked at me with pleading eyes.

I let a chuckle out as I stuck myself in front of her. My tip right by her folds. "Now Hinata, this is going to hurt but I will go slow ok". She nodded her head as I slowly entered her, filling how tight she was tell I was all the way in. I looked down at her she had tears down her faces, I licked them away. Waiting for her to say ok. When she bucked her hips up. I stated out slow and deep going as slow as I could.

When I heard something I never thought I would hear "god dam you sasuke, go faster you are driving me insane".

With those words I started to go deep and fast. Her legs wrapped around me. All that could be heard was are moans and panting breathes mix in with the noises are bodies were creating with ever thrust. I was kissing her and with ever thrust I was getting closer and closer. I them found her g spot. She was crying out, as I hit her sensitive spot again and again. I felt her dig her nails into my back racking it down later I would have marks on my back. I groaned as I felt her walls tighten against my member, sending me over the edge. As I came she milked me for all I had. I pulled out lifting her legs up once again, as I lower my head licking are mix cum.

I rolled over and held her to my chest. "Hinata we should train more often, because you are mine and no one else's" I kissed the top of her head.

"But sasuke why did you chose me there are way more and there are very pretty" before she could go on with what she was saying, I held my finger to her mouth

"Because I love you for a long time you we the one girl I could not have".

That night I learn something, Hinata can be very loud if you find the right spot and she is very soft. We both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
